creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy/Help wanted page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 22:40, August 21, 2018 (UTC) From the depths of Comments... It sounded like your question was going to be off-topic, so I wanted to take the conversation here so it wouldn't flood the focus away from the story. Anyways... Ask away!? How can I help you? Vngel W (talk) 23:15, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Help with your CP Alright, unsure why you came to ME but I'm flattered haha. What would you like help with? /// Well, the first thing is an idea. You need something very strange, unique, or absolutely terrifying to make a good creepypasta. I spend a lot of time with my head in the clouds anyways, so there's lots of good stuff up there for me to pull from. The next thing to do is figure out how you want to write about the topic. This ranges from the perspective you plan to write in (first, second, or third-person), to the type of CP you want to make. For example, a ritual pasta generally has a certain format to it. Then, just start writing. Your first draft doesn't need ALL of the bells and whistles - in fact, probably a good idea to hold off on all of that, so when it gets (likely) handed back in the Workshop, you won't feel so bad. Regardless of how constructive it is, criticism of one's work is always disheartening, especially if you put a lot of effort into it. So just take your time and improve the story over multiple drafts. That's usually how my stories work. You're gonna go through a few drafts, and that's fine. Try to avoid the cliches of horror, or at the least, make your story YOUR story. For the story itself, plan it out. Write down all the events you already know you want in the story and are really excited about, place them in the right order, and then start filling in the gaps. See what can eventually connect to what, and don't feel bad about throwing away stuff that doesn't work in this story - you can always use it in a new one. This is going to be my biggest point of all, especially since I've been seeing it more and more lately: Show, Don't Tell. Just for the sake of clarity, I'm saying to NOT write a story like this: "I went to a haunted house. I found a creepy mask. I took it from the house. I put it on. I became possessed and killed like 50 people." This is Telling. And it's terribly boring. Describe the situation, like this: "I approached the eerie old mansion, with cobwebs dripping from the rafters and wood that creaked loudly when you stepped on it. Entering the house cautiously, there it was: the mask, old and dust ridden, hanging on the wall. Creeped out by the house, I grabbed the mask and made off, sprinting away." Which one sounds much better? You'll eventually find your own style of writing, but just avoid Telling as much as possible unless it's for an artistic reason. And even then, don't do it for a whole story. It's just really boring, flavorless writing. I hope this helped in some way :) :Hi Steven, :RedNova pretty much hit the high notes when it comes to writing. I'll add this: pick something that interests you. It helps with the process and flow of ideas. If the topic is boring, you'll find yourself hitting more writer's blocks than crash course dummies. When you write a story, make sure it's for yourself and not others. You'll never be able to fully please people so you might as well not attempt to make that your objective. :Like RedNova said: brainstorm. You can even create a shell of what you want to happen and fill in the meat as you go. Sometimes, I'll even create a brief summary to help get my mind right on the story's plot. Ex: "A young explorer opts to find the most famous hidden treasure, but at what cost? Some secrets were never meant to be unearthed." Bad example but you get the point. You can even start writing with a random scene (doesn't matter at what point) and build-off it; there really isn't a right or wrong way. Again like RedNova said, you can discard what you don't need or like later. :My biggest lookouts: characters, consistency, and actions. :Characters: Your characters should sound like people. They shouldn't sound like robots with perfect speech -- people have accents, use slang, Ebonics, etc. They shouldn't be complete saints either --people lie, they curse, they stutter, etc.. You should also flesh them out and give us a reason to care for them. If they're one-dimensional, we can't behind them, and thus, won't care how the story turns out. We need to root for them, feel what they fear, hate, etc.. :Consistency: Ensure anything you introduce, you follow-up later. Unless it's blatantly obvious, don't bring up points and not address it later. It comes off as sloppy and I guarantee people will pick apart your story. It's your world and story; you need to remember what you introduce otherwise you risk wasting the reader's time. Trust me, they'll remember where you don't, so take your time be sure to cover all your bases. If Mike always sees an old man staring from the distance, who disappears. Don't forget to finally reveal why said old man keeps doing that. :Actions: Make the actions of your characters realistic. If Billy walks outside and shoots the mailman then goes to school, don't have everyone overlook that as if that was normal. In real life, the police get involve really quick. Also, ensure you're aware of character's limitations. Unless they're a 250-lb jock, a seventeen-year old shouldn't be able to choke-slam two grown men at the same time. Also, flaws are perfection!!! No one likes a perfect character. Embrace the imperfection, the consequences, the mistakes, and more importantly, the laws you set for your universe (story). If people fly, then stick with it. :Now what can really help you out is reading!!! Pick up a book published by an established author (preferably one close to the topic of your story). There's no better way to learn than from the greats. If you're writing a war story, pick up a war novel. If it's sea tale, pick one of those up, etc... See how they do it, practice it that, then practice some more. If you wanna be a martial artist, how else can you learn? You don't just go out and attack someone. No, you train under a master and practice to learn. Same concept for writing. :LAST and FINALLY.... have fun :) :Writing should be fun not a chore. This is chance to create your own world and fill it with characters of your design. One my favorites quotes comes from an author on this site Shadowswimmer77: "There are no bad stories, just bad story tellers." In a nutshell, whatever topic you pick isn't bad, just the amount of effort you put into it. If you take 5 minutes to write it, it'll read like 5 minutes. If you take two months, it read like two months. Take your time, proofread, and when you need advice, throw what you got in the Workshop. There's always someone willing to help. You can even ask me to review it and I'll do my best to give a honest one. :Hope this helps. Happy Writing!!! : Vngel W (talk) 01:12, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :PS: Always remember to sign your posts on people's talk page with: ~~~~ Which story? Hi there! Which story would you like me to look at? J. Deschene (talk) 19:06, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Feedback Hey man. I left a lengthy comment on that story. There's a lot to it, but hopefully it outlines everything that needs done. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 18:44, August 28, 2018 (UTC) I saw it, I made edits to fix these grammar problems. RE: Story Idea Hey Steven, that is actually a pretty good premise, but I think you're right, it is too similar to Do You Copy? right now. The scary part is definitely the demon's ability to mimic people's voices, and having to distrust everything you hear. So maybe you could change the setting? The fire lookout tower & camp are really not going to be much scarier than anywhere else you could set the story. I also think you should definitely think more about what effect the demon's ability could have. The game doesn't really do much interesting with it, the demon just tries to scare the player every now & then with some intimidating statement. It could be more unsettling if it tried to actively deceive the player. You'll definitely need more story elements than just this premise, though. A problem I've seen with your previous stories is that they're way too focused on a single plot point, there's not enough story surrounding them. I would expand a lot more on what's happening surrounding this before I put pen to paper. It's gonna be a struggle to sufficiently diverge from Do You Copy?, but I think it's definitely doable. Best of luck! Underscorre talk - - 09:17, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Alas Hi, Steven. Unfortunately, I don't write pastas for other people as I think it's extremely important for everyone to develop their own skills and voice. That said, I would be happy to take a look at your first draft once you've written in. I also can't stress enough how important it is for you to read, read, read. Read as many pastas as you can and decide what you like about them. This is a great way to develop your own style and hone your skills. Best of luck! J. Deschene (talk) 23:14, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Soothe Thyne Bossom The collab has its own project page that will be open for editing shortly. Posting entries as separate articles is not an option, even less so before recieving guidelines for writing. For this reason, as well as not being up to QS, your story will be deleted. Furthermore I suggest you work on your writing and your grammar if you hope to do any good at the collab. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:58, September 8, 2018 (UTC) What you need bud?--L0CKED334 (talk) 23:24, September 12, 2018 (UTC) For my credit or to give you idead? I would honestly rather see what you came up with and help you in the workshop. The more you practice the better you will get. Good luck. Considering your story idea you told me about, you might like this story. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Hungry_Mouth L0CKED334 (talk) 13:43, September 13, 2018 (UTC) 1980s Hi, Steven. I'm not sure what you mean by "holes." If you want to write a story about a real point in time, my advice would be to get a clear sense of what you want the story to be. Maybe make an outline of the plot. Then, if you need to, do some research on the 1980s and see if anything in your story needs to change to meet the requirements of the era. If not, then you're probably good to go. J. Deschene (talk) 01:43, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Sounds interesting. I think it would be a good idea to determine what you want for your story first and then do the research around what you've written. Otherwise, you could just get bogged down by research. Good luck! J. Deschene (talk) 02:10, September 21, 2018 (UTC)